Dimentichilo non Forget me not
by bunnylove-nyah
Summary: TezuFuji. In the modified future Tezuka loses his memory but Fuji still stays with him. The next time I forget you and ask who you are, please don't answer. Some OOCness. Please read and review?


Disclaimer: I don't own PoT...I don't think I don't...

Welcome to my fanfic! It is supposed to be a oneshot but I don't have enough inspiration right now to complete it so it'll be uploaded in two or three parts. It might not be THAT clear but the pairing is TezuFuji nyah...

Enjoy !

**

* * *

**

**_Photo._**

Two boys held each other close with a trophy between them. One was smiling, eyes closed in his usual manner. The other had a blank expression but behind his glasses, his eyes showed excitement and joy. Engraved into the trophy were the words "_National Junior High Tennis Champions of 2003: Seishun Gakuen_" in all its glory.

**_Ring._**

A thin silver band with a single blue diamond set in. Engraved on the inside were the words _per sempre _- Italian meaning forever. It was half a pair, just like them. The other was exactly the same but with a saffron-coloured diamond.

**

* * *

**

_Fuji's POV._

These were my memories of two years ago when we were still very much in love, though at that time it seemed as if fate was working against us the whole time. Our parents had never agreed to our relationship and threatened to disown us if we continued seeing each other. But we knew we had to stay together for our own happiness. With a small amount of money from our families, we quit school and took on jobs. By then even tennis didn't seem so important anymore. We cut off ties to most of our friends and moved somewhere reasonably far away.

For a year and a half our days were spent working. Day after day we would labour in city offices filing papers to pay our bills. When evening came, I would return home early and prepare dinner. Around seven he would be back and we would eat. Whilst enjoying a plain meal of rice, miso and mackerel, we would discuss our day at work and how life was. Sometimes the topic would stray to what we wished life could be like if our parents had approved of our love. Sometimes a foot fight would occur under the table until he glared at me, reminding me of how he used to be. After dinner he washed the dishes as I showered then waited for him in bed with a book until he was done. We would cuddle together in the companionable silence until we fell asleep. Those days were like heaven.

Then the eighteen months passed.

The remaining six were the most torturous times I lived through.

Sometime during January he became unwell. I came home to a message left on our phone stating that he was at the hospital. I grabbed a coat and fled the house with as much speed as I could gather; fear and panic arising in my chest. The hospital was rather close so I sprinted the whole way there, not even stopping for a break. I burst through those doors and asked for his room. The nurse had the most shocked expression but I had no time to laugh; I went straight to his room. He was lying there with a most peaceful expression and I sank o the floor. I had been too late.

"Lighten up little guy!" exclaimed a cheery voice, followed by a chuckle.

Looking behind me I saw the doctor. Hope came rushing back in waves as I raised myself to my feet. I started at the man with a passionate look of what I supposed was expectancy. He took the cue.

"Well," he began, "The young man here has been suffering from extreme anxiety and stress. That and the recent freezing weather may have been too much for his mind to take therefore he may have-"

The doctor paused. "Unfortunately his brain has either suppressed or most likely, forgotten memories he has acquired during the past two years to ease the burden...at least it's better than death..."

And my place on the floor was occupied once again. But this time, I had the companionship of tears.

* * *

Sorry if it is really bad! I wasn't sure about the year so I made it 2003...

And I apologise that the chracters are so OOC! I couldn't help it...I love this pair too much so I really wanted to do a story on them nyah...If anybody know if the title is incorrect will you please tell me? CONSTUCTIVE criticism will be welcomed and flames will be used to warm up my feet...

Thank you tons and tons for reading and please review for bunnylove? bunny dog sparkly eyes

bunnylove will love you too...?


End file.
